It Happens Once A Year
by drjordy
Summary: A plotless House and Cuddy smut story. Oneshot. This is my first story ever, so please review.


Cuddy was lying in bed when she heard the familiar sound of a cane knocking on her front door. Cuddy rolled out of bed and went and answered it. "May I come in?" House asked her with a smile.

"It's after 1:00," Cuddy said as she invited House into her house.

"Is it too late?" House asked her, staring down into her eyes. Cuddy knew exactly what House was thinking. House lowered his head and gave her a kiss.

"It's not too late," Cuddy whispered to him. House started kissing her again. The kisses started out as quick pecks on the lips, each of them getting used to the feeling of the other kissing them. Before too long, their lips were moving a little bit faster and their mouths started pushing a little harder against the others. House backed Cuddy up until her back was against the hallway wall. House sucked on Cuddy's lower lip, letting her know that his tongue wanted her to open up. Cuddy immediately let his tongue gain entrance into her mouth. Their tongues started fighting for position, each wanting to go further and further into the other's mouth. House's hands had started roaming over Cuddy's body. His hands slid down her sides and starting rubbing against her ass. House gave it a few quick squeezes as he started grinding his erection into her. Cuddy's hands were roaming on House's back, pressing him more and more against her.

"You taste to incredibly good tonight," House said as his mouth pulled away from Cuddy's and moved down to her neck, where he gave her a quick bite. He then sucked on the part of her neck that he had just bitten. House kept sucking until he was sure that there would be a giant hickey there the next day.

House then grabbed Cuddy by the hips and started leading her to her bedroom. House and Cuddy looked with lust into each other's eyes. When House got Cuddy to her bedroom, the first thing he did was lift her nightgown over her head. House put his hand on Cuddy's lower back and pulled her to him.

"You always look so good naked," House said to her as he gave her another deep kiss, pushing his tongue as far into her mouth as he could. When he pulled away, he moved his hand from her lower back up to unclasp her bra. House pulled the bra down her arms and dropped it on the floor. He took a step back and looked at her perky breasts, her nipple already erect.

"Hello my beauties," House said. House put his hand against Cuddy's upper chest and lightly pushed her back, telling her to lie down on the bed. After Cuddy had laid down, House grabbed both sides of her panties and started to pull them down. Cuddy lifted her butt up just enough to help slid them off. House climbed on top of Cuddy. House used his whole hands to squeeze as much of Cuddy's breasts as he could, loving the feel of them in his hands. After giving her a few rough squeezes, House took his hands off her breast. He took his fingers and then played with Cuddy's nipples, moving them in-between his pointer and middle fingers. Cuddy wrapped her legs around House's waist as the incredible feeling from his hands made her melt.

"Oh yes, House," Cuddy moaned. House took his palms and pushed down on Cuddy's nipples and moved his hands in a circular motion. The feeling to her already sensitive nipples driving her wild. House then gave each nipple a few tugs with his fingers, to make sure that they were fully erect.

House moved his body down Cuddy's body a little until his mouth was aligned with her chest. House opened his mouth as wide as possible and took Cuddy's entire nipple and outer ring into his mouth. House's mouth was like a suction cup as he sucked on her breasts. House took his mouth off her breasts and then started kissing around her nipple lightly. House then used his tongue to flick her nipples. House lightly bit her nipples to give her an even wilder sensation. He then took the tip of her nipple into his mouth and sucked liked he was trying to get milk out of them.

"That feels so good!" Cuddy said as her hand held his head closer to her chest.

After House had spent time sucking on both nipples, he got up off of Cuddy. Cuddy watched House had he started to take off his clothes.

"Oh yeah, strip down for me," Cuddy said with a smile. When House was fully naked, he walked back over to Cuddy.

"Sit up," House said to Cuddy. Cuddy sat up on the bed and scooted over to the edge. Cuddy reached her hand out and grabbed hold of House's erection. Cuddy started off by licking up and down House's shaft. She made sure that she had licked every inch of it before she continued on. Cuddy stuck just the tip of his penis into her mouth and started to suck on it like a lollipop. House moaned his approval. Cuddy then opened her mouth a little wider and took more of him in, wrapping her lips around House's hard cock. House's cock responds quickly to the sensation of a warm, wet mouth around it. Cuddy took almost half of him into her mouth and started to hum the Battle Hymn Of The Republic.

"You are so good at this," House said as she hummed along. After a few verses of the song, Cuddy hollowed her checks and started to suck House. She used her right hand to play with his balls as she continued to suck. Cuddy then took House deep into her mouth and throat and moved her head back and forth against him. After a minute, House grabbed onto the back of Cuddy's head with both of his hands and started to move her head at a faster pace, sending him further and further down her throat.

"You like that?" House asked Cuddy and he moved deeper into her mouth. "You like your mouth fucked?"

House fucked her mouth until he came, sending his fluid straight down her throat. House continued to pump inside her mouth until everything had been released from him.

After House and pulled out of her mouth, Cuddy got back on the bed and laid down. House sat down on the bed between her legs. House moved his right hand between Cuddy's legs and started playing with her lips. House smiled as he looked up at Cuddy, who was watching him. House moved his hand up and down her, feeling her getting wetter and wetter. House easily slipped one finger into her wet pussy and started moving it in and out, her juices soaking his finger. House then took his finger out and shoved two fingers back into her. House pumped his fingers in and out of her. He then moved his hand around in her as he scissored his fingers. House then pulled his fingers all the way out again. This time when he slipped them back in, three fingers went inside her. Cuddy loved the feeling of him filling her up more and more.

"More," Cuddy breathed to him. House then took his fingers out once again, this time returning with four of this fingers being pushed inside of her. House's thumb also started to rub against her clit. Cuddy started to let out little screams as House moved his fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit. At this time, House used his left hand to start rubbing himself, helping himself rise again. Cuddy let out one final scream as she tightened around his fingers and came. House kept moving his hand until she had rode out her entire orgasm.

Cuddy laid there panting, trying to recover from the pleasure her body had just felt. Cuddy quickly gasped as House stood up off the bed and pulled her to the edge of the bed with her ankles. House slowly pushed himself inside of her. House threw Cuddy's legs over his shoulders and started moving himself in and out of her slowly, almost withdrawing completely each time. Cuddy grabbed onto the sheets as she felt him move in her over-sensitive cunt. House did this for a couple of minutes until he could tell she wasn't as sensitive. He then pushed himself all the way into her and started grinding his groin in her in a circular motion. Cuddy let out little screams every time he rubbed against her clit. House then completely withdrew, waiting only a few seconds to plunge all the way back deep inside of her. House started pounding in and out of her with force.

"Harder," Cuddy gasped. House moved as fast and as hard in and out of her as he could, making sure that she was being completely fucked. When Cuddy could tell that she was close to another climax, she moved her right hand to her clit and started rubbing it frivolously. It took little time before Cuddy had her second orgasm of the night. House soon followed with his second ejaculation of the night, pushing himself deep inside her as he let himself go.

House stood there inside Cuddy for a minute as he caught his breath. House then slowly pulled out of her. House dropped down to as much of a kneeling positing as he could do next to the bed. House spread Cuddy's legs wide as he brought his mouth down to Cuddy's clit. House licked her up and down, licking up her wetness. He then spread her lips with his fingers and darted his tongue in and out of her. When House was done licking her insides clean, he breathed his hot breath onto her clit. He also rubbed his scruff over it to let Cuddy feel many sensations. Then House lowered his head down once again and started to suck on her clit. Cuddy sat up a little and grabbed on to the back of House's head, burying his mouth against her. House sucked Cuddy until she came for the third time that night.

After Cuddy finally let House come back up for air, he got up and headed to her nightstand. House went and pulled out some lube. House helped Cuddy roll over on the bed and get up on all fours in front of him. House put some lube into his hand. He rubbed it all over his penis until it was fully lubed and he was fully erect. House then slid some of the lube on Cuddy's puckered hole. He then slowly moved one finger into her to loosen her up. House moved his finger slowly in and out of her. House then took his finger out and then slid two fingers into her to stretch her a little more. After a few more minutes of this, House then took his fingers out and moved up behind Cuddy. He slowly pushed himself into her ass. House moved in and out of her slowly trying to make her as not so tight. Each time he pushed back in, he went a little further into her. Finally, he was able to get in all the way into her to the base of his penis. House then started a rhythm of moving himself in and out of her. House then picked up his pace, fucking her ass as hard as he could. Cuddy held onto the sheets of her bed as House pummeled her ass. Finally, House came inside of her, the warmth filling her body. After House pulled out of her, he kept Cuddy standing on all fours and stuck his hands between her legs and rubbed her with his hand until she came for the fourth time that night. Cuddy then collapsed on the bed. House lay down on his back on the bed next to her. They lay there for 10 minutes before House spoke.

"You own me one, you know," House said as he looked over at her.

"I do not like to owe anybody anything," Cuddy said with a smile as she sat up. Cuddy grabbed House's penis and started massaging it with her hand. Cuddy pumped House with one had and squeezed his balls with the other. With all of the night's activities, House came quickly.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday," House said to Cuddy as she licked him clean.

"I always do when you are around," Cuddy said with a smirk as she looked up at him.


End file.
